That's not you
by Ameeba
Summary: So this is what I think happened in Gondolin and after it. Paring: Glorfindel/Erestor WARNING: Male/Male, sad (I think), angst
1. Chapter 1

Glorfindel lay on his bed and rested he closed his eyes for a while and remembered all what happened to day.

Ecthelion and he had been training together as always, they were both going to be chief's of their household when they reached their age of mature. He and Ecthelion had been friends as long he could remember and he enjoyed the dark haired accompany.

They had trained and now lay on the grass top less and enjoyed the sun.

'Thelion' a sweet voice said and Glorfindel opened his eyes and saw Ecthelion's little brother standing there a light robe on his form and a book pressing to his chest. Glorfindel had seen his best friend's brother many times when they were much younger but then Erestor, Ecthelion's little brother had been a long time gone. According to Ecthelion he had been in a private scriber's school and now was the first time he saw Erestor after that. The other had grown much in height and all the child fat was gone.

'Hmm, what is it Tor?' Ecthelion looked at his little brother.

'The dinner is ready, amil told to invite Glorfindel to join us' Erestor said and pressed his book against his chest.

'Thank you, I'll gladly join' Glorfindel said and smiled and they dressed and walked with his best friend in to the house. After that couldn't he resist always glance at Erestor when he had the opportunity.

Glorfindel sighed in his bed and saw the beautiful dark haired in his mind long and slender, raven black straight hair braids going from the side of Erestor head to the back, two on each side, the deliciously brown eyes with long black eyelashes, high cheek bones, cute roundish nose tip and the rose red lips. Glorfindel felt that his leggings grew tight when he thought about Erestor, but left the matter for today and fall a sleep.

* * *

'Now rise Glorfindel, chief of the household of Golden Flower' King Turgon spoke and he rose and bowed deeply to the king and waited until all the rest households new chief's had been named. All the chief's from the twelve household sat, chatted, eat and drank for to celebrated their new title.

It wasn't long after that the real work begun. Collecting an army, train them, wrote agreements and much scribers work. Someone knocked on Glorfindel's offices door and he sighed and looked up from the papers, it was an other day in the castle in his office.

'Enter' Glorfindel said and leaned back in his chair and braided his long blond wavy hair at back of his head.

'Lord Glorfindel, the king asked me to deliver this to you' a familiar sweet voice said. Glorfindel turned head so he could see the one who had entered his office, he was surprised to find Erestor standing there and offering a letter to him. Glorfindel rose from his bench and walked in front of the slim dark haired beauty, Erestor was long but if he would pull the dark haired in a hug the smaller ones forehead would press his nose. Glorfindel pushed his stupid thoughts away and took the letter from the dark haired.

'What are you doing here?' The golden haired asked as he opened the letter.

'I'm one of the scribes in Gondolin, milord' Erestor answered politely and looked at the other.

'Congratulations' Glorfindel said and walked to his desk.

'Thank you milord' Erestor said. Glorfindel smiled a little and looked at his paper pile and sighed heavily.

'How does your brother survive this?' Glorfindel asked and gestured on his big pile of unfinished paperwork.

'He has a personal scriber to help him, did you not know milord that you have the right to take one too?' Erestor asked and golden haired shook his head and looked at Erestor then on the papers and smiled.

'Nay, I did not. Are you someone's personal scriber?' Glorfindel asked and smiled when he saw that Erestor was blushing and looked very surprised.

'Nay milord, I'm the newest scriber and I think you want someone else than me. You know me and my brother is your best friend and...' Glorfindel silenced the dark haired by placing his finger on his lips. Erestor stared on Glorfindel not pleased that he was interrupt when he spoke.

'I want someone I know, but I'll have one test to you, Erestor' Glorfindel said and searched for a paper and when he found it he said;

'Here we go. If you solve this I'll make you my private scriber. I have been stuck with this for weeks' he handed the paper to Erestor who laughed lightly and walked in front of Glorfindel's table and wrote couple of lines and the golden haired leaned over and read through the lines.

'I didn't even consider that, you're clever'

'Nay, it was too easy' Erestor said and straighten himself.

'So you say that I'm stupid?' The golden haired teased a bit and Erestor laughed and continued the teasing;

'Perhaps' Glorfindel laughed and straighten himself and joked;

'Don't tell 'Thel, that you're my personal scribe'

'Oh I'll not this will be our secret Lord Glorfindel. If you don't mind I'll move my desk to your office' Erestor said walked from Glorfindel's office.

Oh how Glorfindel loved to work with Erestor, he had so much fun with the dark haired and he was to great help too. Their relationship improved much from what it had been, they were very comfortable around each other. Glorfindel had even bought a very pretty circlet to Erestor when he reached maturity.

They had been working together for many years and one day Glorfindel had decided to go and visit his best friend. He knocked on the door and a very familiar beautiful face was revealed from behind the door.

'Good day, do you need my assistant?' Erestor asked and brushed away a dark hair from his face. Glorfindel smiled and shook his head and answered;

'Nay, no work to day raven. Is your brother home?' Erestor shook his head.

'Nay, he comes home first late at the evening' Erestor said and added; 'You can come much later and check again'

'Or I'll spend time with you until his back' Glorfindel suggested and a beautiful smile appeared on Erestor face.

'Well come in side then' Erestor said hold the door open for Glorfindel. They had sat down in the common room and was drinking wine and chatting.

'You do realize Fin that you must soon marry someone and provide children' Erestor pointed out.

Glorfindel sipped some wine and chuckled a little and said;

'I know. But this information perhaps will please you, I've for long loved one and I should make a move on the elf'

'You have? I know, it is king Turgon's daughter, Idril' Erestor said and Glorfindel laughed, sat beside Erestor on the couch and shook his head.

'Nay and she is married Erestor and has children. For the first the one is an Ellon but you can see him quite often in the castle' Glorfindel said and wondered if Erestor could guess.

'So you're joining households, how sweet. I can't guess, you've only been spending time with me in the castle' Erestor and looked thoughtfully at the chief of Golden Flower.

'You're very close dear raven' Glorfindel said and smiled. He sat his wine glass on the floor and leaned closer the dark haired and kissed him on the lips. Erestor blushed when they broke the kiss.

'You're planning to court me? Fin I like you very much, but you can get much better' Erestor said and was still blushing.

'You're the little brother of Ecthelion, your family is wealthy and high ranked and you're the most beautiful elf of all' Glorfindel said and leaned closer to steal an other kiss from those sweet lips. Erestor's hand sneaked behind the golden haired head and pulled him closer. Glorfindel grinned in the kiss and let his hands rest around Erestor's waist.

'Titta quen, do you want me to bring something to you? And have asked Ecthelion's opinion...'

'Amil' Erestor turned his head so he could see his mother who was leaning on the door frame and smiled happily.

'Ah but my lady, I do only need your and your husband's blessing' Glorfindel said and stood up and walked to the lady.

'May I have the honor to court your beautiful son, Erestor?' Glorfindel asked and the lady's smile widened.

'Darling, it is happening' the lady called for his husband who walked beside his wife and looked at Glorfindel with a smile.

'Of course, if it is what Erestor wants, titta quen?' the lord looked at his younger son who walked beside Glorfindel.

'I love him, you know that atar' Erestor said and said.

'You have our blessing, young once' the lord said.

'I'll break the news to your parents Glorfindel and I believe your mother is eager to begin plan the wedding with me' the lady said the two elder walked from the living room leaving two alone.

'Well that was... Fast' Erestor said slowly and Glorfindel warped his hands around Erestor and kissed him on the forehead.

'I love you Erestor' Glorfindel said and hold the smaller elf.

'I love you too, lion' Erestor said and Glorfindel laughed, the dark haired had made up the nickname when Glorfindel had called Erestor by sudden, raven.

'You know that 'Thelion is going to kill me and laugh to you when he finds out' Erestor said calmly.

'I know' Glorfindel said and added;

'And I keep you safe darling'

* * *

In a month Glorfindel and Erestor was going to be wedded.

'Hello my beautiful' Glorfindel said when he had sneaked in to Erestor's and his family's house, his hands were around the dark haired. He had found his beloved in the common room sitting by the window and was reading.

'Fin' Erestor said and closed his book and rested his head back so he could see the golden haired.

'What a nice surprise' Erestor said. Glorfindel smiled and leaned closer and kissed Erestor very passionately.

'Are alone my beautiful?' Glorfindel asked and placed light kisses on the dark haired ones neck.

'Aye, melme. Thelion and my parents are not coming back before tomorrow' Erestor answered and a little gasp escaped his lips when the golden hared nibbled his neck.

'Fin... Mhhm... If you continue that... I am not sure I can hold myself to the wedding night' Erestor said and gasped in surprise when the chief of Golden Flower picked him up.

'Perfect, because I have no intention to wait' Glorfindel whispered in the others pointy ear and carried Erestor to his room and gently placed him on the middle of the bed. The golden haired closed the bedrooms door and crawled on top of his beloved.

'No intention? You are impatient melme' Erestor said and stroked Glorfindel's cheek. The golden haired chucked lightly and said;

'I am very impatient, at least when it comes to you' he brushed the dark hair for the way and begun to nibble the others pointy ear which made the dark haired nearly scream in pleasure. The slowly undressed each other and Glorfindel continued his exploring with the mouth.

'You are beautiful' Glorfindel said and looked on Erestor who lay in the bed naked. Erestor blushed, let his hands move on the broad and muscular chest of Glorfindel and said;

'And you are very, very handsome my soon to be husband'

'This is only for your eyes my beloved. Do you have oil?' Glorfindel asked and nibbled the lower waist. Erestor reached for the night stand and when he found the oil bottle he gave it to Glorfindel. The golden haired coated his fingers with oil and when he pushed the first in, he distracted his love with liking the others manhood. When Glorfindel had gently prepared his love he coated his manhood with oil and looked at his beloved.

'Erestor are you sure? You know right that it will hurt?' Glorfindel asked and stroked Erestor cheek.

'I am sure and I know it is going to hurt, after all it will pierce the light layer of skin' Erestor said knowingly.

'I will give you pleasure too the pain, soon to be wife of mine' Glorfindel said and Erestor chuckled.

'Wife? The fact that you are entering me doesn't... Oh Valar!' Erestor closed his eyes and tried to bite away the pain.

'Glorfindel please, sheath yourself wholly and then first wait' Erestor said and Glorfindel obeyed and when his manhood was to the root inside Erestor he gave all the time his beloved needed to adjust in the feeling and the pain to lessen.

'You can begin to move my love, I am well' Erestor encouraged Glorfindel to move the pain had lessened a bit. Glorfindel angled his trust to the dark haired ones prostate so the pleasure would be stronger than the pain, which he succeeded at when Erestor moaned in pleasure when he thrust in. Soon Glorfindel felt him near his release he was moaning with Erestor and he let his hand drift to grasp his beloved's manhood and stroked it in the rhythm he was moving.

'Ai Glorfindel' Erestor moaned when he released his seeds on their stomachs. Glorfindel thrust few final times and came inside of his beloved and slowly pulled himself out and fell on the bed beside Erestor.

'That was amazing' Erestor said and slowly moved closer to Glorfindel and rested his head on the others chest.

'Aye, you felt wonderful around me. Oh honey, you are bleeding' Glorfindel said when he noticed the trace of blood on the sheets.

'Fin I am perfectly fine and It is normal to bleed a while after the first time even if your love prepared you very well' Erestor said and Glorfindel nodded, pulled the blanket over them and stroked Erestor's raven black hair.

'Sleep my lovely raven and when you wake up I can make you scream in pleasure again' Glorfindel said and kissed Erestor on the lips.

'You are impossible Glorfindel' Erestor said and answered to the kiss.

Glorfindel couldn't wait he was so happy, today was the day he and Erestor would be wed. Glorfindel had picked the ring from the best goldsmith in Gondolin. He sat on his office waiting for Erestor to return.

'You look very happy' Erestor commented when he entered the office.

'I can't just stop smiling' Glorfindel said and drew Erestor down in to his lap.

'Oh you, how can I dress alone before the wedding?' Erestor asked and Glorfindel shrugged and claimed Erestor's lips in a lovely and passionate kiss.

'Maybe I must ask your brother to chain me in a chair' the golden haired suggested.

'That wouldn't even keep you apart from me Fin' Erestor said, smiled and leaned in to a kiss but the romantic moment was destroyed when the war bells begun to ring.

'... Perfect' Erestor grumbled and stood up from the others lap. Glorfindel took hold of Erestor's hand and they run to the throne room where king Turgon gave orders to the chief's;

'Gather all the men you have! We will not Gondolin fall!'

'Erestor' King Turgon said and Erestor bowed to the king and asked;

'Yes my king?'

'Collect all the scribers and escort my daughter and her children to a hidden valley called Imaldris. She will be held there safe by my cousins until Gondolin is safe' King Turgon said.

'I'll my king. Your daughter will stay safe with us. I'll collect the scribers, order them take light weapons with them and food, we shall disguise the princess and the children and we will leave right away' Erestor said and bowed to the king. Glorfindel pulled Erestor in a tight embrace and kissed the dark haired on the mouth.

,Be safe my love, we shall be wedded right after this war is over. I love you Erestor, Glorfindel let his beloved hear his thought.

,You are the one fighting, you must promise me to be careful. But I must go, will you come after me to the valley?, Erestor looked at one he loved.

,Of course, I will come after you. Go now be safe, Glorfindel let Erestor from his arms.

,I love Glorfindel, Erestor thought and disappeared from the throne room.

'Going to fight beside me friend?' Ecthelion asked when he walked to the golden haired.

'With honour, 'Thel my friend. Let's go after our soldiers and win this war' Glorfindel said and Ecthelion nodded and they run together after their soldier's. Glorfindel put his armour on and the heard something fell from the pocket of his robe, it was the box where the wedding ring for Erestor lay in. Glorfindel opened the box, took the ring from it, slipped on a necklace chain, put it around his neck and slipped it under his tunic.

The all twelve chief's, king Turgon and their soldiers stood out side of Gondolin's gate and watched as weird, wicked and ugly creatures marched toward them.

'For Gondolin!' the king shouted and all the men joined him in one voice and attacked the enemy. Glorfindel killed enemy after enemy and when it looked like there was no enemy left a burning smell crept to Glorfindel's nose. There were not many left and some of the enemy's had managed in side of the city and set it in flames. Glorfindel challenged the foul creature which was a balrog, he managed to slay it but was so badly damaged from the balrog that he fell on the ground.

,I am so sorry Erestor, I guess there is no wedding. The city broke, we failed, Glorfindel reached for his lovers mind and heard him.

,Glorfindel, no, I need you don't die,

,Oh my sweet you know I do anything for you, but I have bleed to much and I'm getting cold. I will wait for you in halls, don't fade, please, Glorfindel thought and heard Erestor;

,Glorfindel, I love you! I will always love you and I promise to do my best to honour your last which,

,We will meat again my sweet Erestor. I love you my raven, that was last thought and then Glorfindel died on the battlefield.

* * *

TRANSLATIONS (QUENIA)

Melme - Love

Atar- Father

Amil- Mother

**A/N: Owned to my lovely girlfriend! What did you like? Shall I continue or?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry guys for keeping you waiting for the final part! I was on work practice for three weeks in Italy, hopefully you will forgive me!**

* * *

Erestor burst into tears when he had reached Imaldris. All the other scribes were dead but, Ildir the king's daughter was unharmed and the children too. Erestor had decided to bring Ildir first to safety and then let his emotions take the better of him.  
'My lord what ails you?' a voice asked.  
'Gondolin fell as did her people, expect we four' Erestor said and bit down his shaky voice but the tears was running down his cheeks. Erestor explained everything for the Ilmadris lord named, Maglor on the way to the healing house.  
'My lord I'm afraid we lost the princess' one of the healers said.  
'How? She was unharmed' Maglor said.  
'She had no will to live anymore she faded away' the healer said. Erestor collapsed on a bed in the healing house and hold his stomach that was hurting and made him throw up few times. The healer had run to him and examined Erestor.  
'Milord you are pregnant' the healer said. In the evening Erestor were warped in side a blanket curled on the bed in his new rooms and was crying. The only thing that made him on a little better mood was that he was pregnant with Glorfindel's child and that was a something he would have to hold on and remind him of his beloved, but sadly that joy of being pregnant was only few months when Erestor had woke up and his bed was covered in blood and the child had been a miscarriage. That was the point Erestor whole broke apart and wished to fade away but the god's wasn't so generous to him.

So here he sat Erestor, now chief advisor of Imaldris. The kid's had grew up and separated. Erestor in the other had changed to a cold and spoke only when it was needed.  
,Sometimes is quit ironic how my names fit me, Etestor, Lone namer. I give people titles and only address them with it and then of course I'm alone. The memories of past is the little warmth I've left and ring of course, which was made for Glorfindel, Erestor thought when he sat in his office he revealed the ring which had been under his robe. The ring was in a chain around his neck, Erestor traced the symbols on the ring. A golden flower, symbol for Glorfindel's household and a lion, symbol for Glorfindel, brave like a lion had he been. An emerald was in the middle of the ring. On the other side of the emerald was a raven, symbol for him because his hair was raven black and a fountain, symbol for Erestor's household. Erestor swallowed down his tears and put the necklace back around his neck.

Erestor stood out side Imaldris waiting on them who had survived the war back home to the valley. Many had fallen and the princess Ildri's other son, Elrond had become the lord of valley because Maglor and Maedhros had fallen. When the company came closer to him he noticed that beside Lord Elrond rode someone who wasn't from the valley. Erestor froze totally when he recognized the one beside the lord. This couldn't be happening, how did he even? That can't be him, or? Erestor mind was full with question but his cold mask didn't betray a single emotion.  
'Welcome milord back home, it is sad to see so few of you have returned' Erestor said and watched as the men jumped off their horses.  
'It is sad. Will you show Lord Glorfindel to his new chambers?' Elrond asked and Erestor nodded and motioned the golden haired to follow him. Glorfindel looked exactly how he had and nothing seemed to have changed in the warrior, except his memory, guessed Erestor. He opened a door to a big and warm room.  
'I hope this room's pleases you milord' Erestor said and bowed to the other.  
'Thank you. Where is the library?' Glorfindel asked and looked at the dark haired and dark clad elf.  
'I will send you a servant who will escort you milord' Erestor said and quickly escaped from the golden haired because his cold mask was breaking and all his emotions were taking the better of him. When Erestor reached his rooms he let the emotions let take him over. His beloved was so near him but the one didn't even recognize him. Did Glorfindel think he was dead? Why would he have so hurry to reach the library if he didn't thought that he was dead.  
He, Erestor basically run whole valley, everybody came and complained to him. He never did nothing wrong, put Rivendell before himself and it was heavy one him because he was alone and he hadn't anyone to share his troubles to and the worst of all was that his former lover was so close to him, but didn't remember him.  
Erestor had been wrong about that the Elda had searched for evidence to that he was alive. Lindir the butler of Rivendell told that the reborn elf had been curious about the ring he had found hanging around his neck.  
'Did you see the ring?' Erestor asked and walked restless in a circle in the library.  
'Yes I did. I guess it's a wedding ring from his past life and it was so little so I think it was meant for his beloved' Lindir answered and sat on his working desk. Erestor nodded.  
'I gave him the advice to ask you about the carvings, because you Erestor are the best in history' Lindir said after a while and Erestor paled and stopped instantly.  
'Is something wrong?' Lindir asked worried and walked beside the advisor.  
'Do not trouble your head with my problems lord Lindir' Erestor said quietly.  
'Erestor, you know I will gladly help you if you would only let me' Lindir said and placed a hand on the black clad elf's shoulder.  
'I'm fine, thank you' Erestor said and walked away from the library with a book pressing against his chest.  
'Erestor' the advisor heard Lindir calling after him but did not turn back.  
Later that day someone knocked at his offices door.  
'Come in' Erestor said and turned around so he looked at the door and he saw the golden haired step inside his office.  
'Good evening advisor, I hope don't disturb you' Glorfindel said and walked inside of the room.  
'How can I help you lord Glorfindel?' Erestor asked and looked at the Elda who walked to him and put the ring on Erestor's working desk.  
'I hoped you would have the skill to recognize these carvings on the ring' Glorfindel said and sat down on a chair beside the desk.  
'I shall try my best milord' Erestor said and looked at the ring, it was very beautiful and it made him sad to know that he would never have it around his finger. He opened a book and looked for the page where he knew the symbols of the different households in Gondolin, he couldn't just tell the Elda that he was his beloved and that ring was meant for him.  
'Well as you can see milord, these are the different symbols for the households in Gondolin, your home' Erestor said and pointed with his finger on the symbols.  
'How did you know I was from Gondolin?' Glorfindel asked and looked at the symbols and the ring.  
'You are a legend milord and there are many songs about you' Erestor said.  
'Can I look thorough that book?' Glorfindel asked and then added;  
'And what is your name advisor? And you can call me just, Glorfindel'  
'Of course and I'm Erestor' Erestor said and gave the book to Glorfindel. The Elda thanked the other and begun to leaf through the books pages.  
'So what is your theory Erestor?' Glorfindel asked after a while.  
'That your beloved was from the household of the Fountain and I guess the raven has something to do with the appearance' Erestor said and looked at the other and asked;  
'You don't remember anything from your life in Gondolin? '  
'Not much. I'm very glad you helped me and didn't think that I and Ecthelion were lovers' Glorfindel said and smiled a little.  
'Have there been people that thought that?' Erestor asked, luckily he didn't burst out in laughter on the comment that people thought that his brother and Glorfindel were lovers.  
'Aye' Glorfindel said and after a while turned the book around and asked;  
'Do you think that is her? Because that other do look like me' Erestor looked wide eyed at the picture that was drawn in the book, it was him and Glorfindel. But why by Valar did the Elda think he was an Elleth and who the heck had drew that, nobody survived the fall of Gondolin, except he and the children. Erestor nodded slowly.  
'Yes, that is definitely you and the other… How?' Erestor mumbled the last word.  
'Do you recognize her Erestor?' the Elda asked and looked at the advisor. Of course he recognized, it was him that could anybody notice, but what should he tell the other. He couldn't lie and he did want his love one back.  
'Looks familiar, but I'm not quite sure. I thought nobody survived the fall except lord Elrond and lord Elros' Erestor told the Elda, not completely a lie. For Erestor surprise they stayed long and talked about different topics.  
The advisor had to get his lover back, so he begun to figure out how he could flirt with the other and get him to fall in love in him. Erestor had no idea how to do it, because in Gondolin he hadn't done anything, it was Glorfindel that had kissed him… Oh yes, maybe a nice meal and a kiss would do it.

Erestor knew he was fading and guessed he would soon travel to hall of Mandos, he wanted to try one last thing before he faded away. The chief advisor dressed himself in a dress and braided his hair fairly and went to search after Glorfindel. Erestor succeeded in getting the warriors attention and they walked in the gardens laughed and begun to go on dates.

'We should go to your room Glorfindel' Erestor said and lead Glorfindel to his room.  
'You are right my darling, Eïrin' Glorfindel said and followed the "Elleth" to his room and the locked the rooms door after them.  
'You enjoyed the feast didn't you?' Glorfindel asked and smiled handsomely at the dark haired.  
'Of course I did. I enjoy spending time with you' Erestor answered and straighten his violet dress with black details.  
'Glorfindel' Erestor said and the blond pulled the slimmer elf in his lap and asked;  
'Aye, my dear?'  
'I shall soon travel from Rivendell, so I wonder if we could make love?' Erestor carefully requested.  
'Of course dear, but will you return?' Glorfindel asked and placed a kiss on top the others forehead.  
'Depends, but let's not worry of it' Erestor said and turned around in the others lap and pulled the golden haired gently in a kiss that left the other breathless.  
'It feels like you have wanted this for a very long time' Glorfindel stated and begun to undress himself and Erestor couldn't do anything else than just watch as garment after other fell on the floor. His eyes roomed over Glorfindel's now naked body, it was exactly like it had been when they had made love for the first time. The time Glorfindel searched after the oil, Erestor undressed himself and laid on the bed on his stomach. He was very nervous, what if Glorfindel released who he really was, a very horny advisor of Imaldris who dresses as an Elleth to get the seneschal of Rivendell make love to him and the worst of all, he was not a she.  
'Found it... Beautiful, you are a true beauty Eïrin' Glorfindel said and Erestor could feel as the warrior laid half a top of him and placed kisses on his back and the large hand caressed gently his butt. Erestor moaned and lifted his bottom against the others hand.  
'Sure you don't want any fore play?' Glorfindel asked and was kissing Erestor's neck.  
'Mhhm... Fin I do think that it is fore play when you prepare me for you' Erestor answered and Glorfindel laughed lightly and agreed with the other. Erestor closed his eyes when he felt the first finger and soon followed by the other and a third, he was moaning against the pillow he needed feel the true pleasure and for his luck the golden haired pushed his manhood gently inside of the him. Their love making was slow and passionate and when they both had came, Erestor snuggled close the warrior. Oh yes, this was the place where he and his soul belonged, beside his Glorfindel.  
Erestor felt the vomit slide past his lips painfully slow to the bucket in front of his face. The first thing he had woke to in the morning was that he felt sick and wanted to throw up on the floor, but managed to the bathroom. He heard steps and that the door to the bathroom opened. Shit, he was only in his boxers and hadn't tied his manhood with a cloth against his body.  
'Is everything alright?' Glorfindel asked worried and Erestor could feel when the warrior helped him into sitting position.  
,Oh crap, I am so screwed now, Erestor thought and could see in the others eyes that he was surprised, very surprised.  
'Erestor? You are Eïrin... I should have known. How are you feeling mellon-nin?' Glorfindel asked and stroke softly the others back.  
'I don't feel well at all. Oh don't worry Fin you didn't hurt me' Erestor said and leaned carefully into the others embrace.  
'I am very sorry for dressing up as a Elleth and dragging you to bed' Erestor apologized and stared on the floor, he was ashamed of himself, he had been the most selfish elf in whole Arda to put his desires first and didn't think on Glorfindel's happiness.  
'Why didn't you tell me that you want to bed me?' Glorfindel asked and gently pulled the dark haired in his lap.  
'I did tell you, but you laughed at me and said that you prefer Elleth's' Erestor said and tried to get rid of the bad feeling in his stomach.  
'Did I truly? I am so very sorry for causing you pain and hurted you so' Glorfindel apologizes ashamed and then added;  
'I don't remember anything that I have said such a thing to you. But what I said back then is a completely a lie'  
'A lie?' Erestor asked and rested his head so he could see the golden warrior.  
'Oh course my dear advisor. I do not prefer Elleth's, for I prefer for one tall and slim dark haired who has the loveliest chocolate brown eyes and spends his days working, reading and without him Imaldris would be doomed' Glorfindel said and stroked the others cheek and asked;  
'Feeling better?'  
'Yes, Hannon le lion. I am pretty sure I am pregnant...' Erestor said. Yes he had been through this before, unexplained sickness and throwing up in the mornings.  
'Don't worry, I will not leave you even if you wouldn't be carrying my child' Glorfindel said and placed a gently kiss on the others forehead.  
'Erestor... It is you isn't it? The one I was going to marry in Gondolin' Glorfindel said slowly and looked at the other. Erestor paled a bit, he had unnoticed told the whole truth to the golden warrior, by one single word; lion.  
'Yes. I just wanted you to have a new choice in your life, I just wanted you to be happy' Erestor explained and continued;  
'And because of the choice that you could have the life you wanted, I begun to fade. I just wanted to feel one last time be loved by you'  
'Oh Erestor, you were giving your life for my happiness. But still in this life I choose you, my heart belongs to you dear' Glorfindel said and claimed the advisors lips in a kiss that left them both breathless.  
'So the time when you told "Eïrin" that your heart belonged to one you couldn't ever be with... Were you talking about me?' Erestor asked and run his fingers on the warriors arm.  
'Aye. Sometimes I begun to suspects that you were Eïrin, because you had the same personalities. I thought my mind just made me see you in everything, but now everything makes sense' Glorfindel told the other and pointed out;  
'Come on naneth, let's dress you in warm robes and feed until you can't eat no more'  
'I love you' Erestor said and giggled when the warrior purred a "I love you too" in his pointy ear, lifted him in his lap and carried him to the bedroom.

Erestor had regained full strength and the child in his stomach was healthy and growing. The life of the advisor begun to go like he had dreamed. He had Glorfindel and could spend the long nights with him just talking and cuddling.  
But then when Erestor's pregnancy was in the last days, Glorfindel had been wounded in a battle and when he recovered he treated Erestor badly. So Erestor gave birth to the children alone, he got twins. The boy died but the girl survived and Erestor begun to call her Eïrin. Erestor was alone again with his baby girl and Glorfindel treated him as a piece of shit.

Erestor had no intention to go the feast they where having honoring the last days in Middle-Earth, before sailing to west. He sat in his room drawing on a parchment paper by the window and he had just got Eïrin to sleep. She was a little angel and she was beginning to learn how to walk.  
'This is a quite déjà vu' Erestor tensed, he recognized that voice right away.  
'If you would be so kind and leave my rooms Lord Glorfindel' Erestor said strictly but quietly so he did not by accident wake up his daughter.  
'Leave? I thought I promised something a very long time ago' Glorfindel said and opened his necklace and gave it to Erestor. The dark haired swallowed loudly, it was the ring that was meant for him, it reminded Glorfindel's but in the middle was a heart instead for the emerald.  
'You are drunk lord' Erestor said swallowed his tears back.  
'Erestor, why do you not trust me? I haven't drunk a glass. You have changed, I don't even recognize you anymore. This is not you' Glorfindel said and looked the dark haired who sat by the window.  
'Try to lose everyone dear to you! Notice that you are with a child and get new hope and joy of it and then it's a miscarriage! Then I got you back, we used to love each other! I truly thought I got you back, but no! You got me pregnant left me, by little boy died in labor and you did not even care! And since then you have been treating me like a piece of shit! It is you who have changed and many times. So do not come and shout at me that I have changed!' Erestor said loudly and felt his walls around his hear begun to break down, he finally had said everything he had held hidden all these years. Glorfindel stood there and saw as Erestor broke down in emotions.  
'I never knew, I am sorry' Glorfindel said and walked to Erestor, lifted the other in his lap and sat down on the bed.  
'I have caused so much pain. I would want you to forgive me and continue where we left, but I know that you can't do that. Because I neither do not know what I have done' Glorfindel said sadly and Erestor put his arms around him and cried on his chest.  
'I need you to just stay' Erestor said quietly.  
'I'll not leave you alone raven' Glorfindel said and put his arms around Erestor. They stayed like the whole night and until breakfast.

'Morning, you fell a sleep in my arms' Glorfindel said and smiled to the other when Erestor woke up.  
'You stayed' Erestor said softly.  
'Of course, I won't leave you alone anymore. Not after everything I have done to you' Glorfindel answered and brushed some of Erestor's dark hair from his face.  
'Thank you' Erestor said.  
'What? Thank you is the last word in whole arda you say to me after hurting you so much' Glorfindel said and he was surprised that Erestor had thanked him.  
'I am not blaming you Glorfindel' Erestor said and rested head on the strong shoulder.  
'You should' Glorfindel admitted.  
'Nay, it isn't me' Erestor said and Glorfindel chuckled.  
'These clothes aren't you' the golden haired teased a little and poked on the advisor's whole black robe.  
'I know, I haven't been myself. It is wonderful to have you back Fin' Erestor said and smiled a little.  
'Well there is my beloved raven, where have you been hiding?' Glorfindel asked and rubbed his nose against the advisors.  
'Under the shadow, but I got my sun back' Erestor answered the question truthfully and kissed the lips of the one he loved.  
,Oh Valar! How I have missed those lips and...,  
,Fin, now, now, no dirty things. We have a little child of ours in the room,  
'Oh, that is just wonderful. Can I see our elfling?' Glorfindel asked and Erestor laughed. He opened his necklace and slipped the ring from the chain and put it too the right place, in the ring finger in Glorfindel's left hand.  
'I love you my raven' the golden haired said and kissed his dark haired beauty and slipped the other ring in Erestor's finger.  
'Feels good to be with you' Glorfindel said and hugged the other close.  
'After all these, it was worth waiting for you. You did take a long time on you' Erestor said and stood up from Glorfindel's lap and gently pulled him to the crib.  
'Isn't she beautiful. That's our princess Erestor, our little princess' Glorfindel said and grinned like a madman and hugged Erestor and carefully lifted his daughter in his lap.  
'Hey beautiful, Ada is here now and won't ever and never again leave your naneth our you' Glorfindel promised and kissed their daughter on the forehead.  
'Her name is Eïrin' Erestor told his lover.  
'Erestor...' Glorfindel said, chuckled and kissed the dark haired on the cheek.  
'So you decided to remember that' Erestor said and leaned on Glorfindel.  
'How can I forget you in a stunning violet dress?' Glorfindel said and smiled.  
'And you remember our time together here and in Gondolin?' Erestor asked.  
'Aye and the night when our princess was made' Glorfindel said.  
'Well in that case, you have to show me how that night felt' Erestor said and smiled.  
'Now it is you who is impatient' Glorfindel pointed out.  
'You do not know how many years I have waited, so I have no intention to wait anymore' Erestor informed and added;  
'Just until we have eaten breakfast' Glorfindel laughed.  
'You are making me falling in love with you over and over again my dear' Glorfindel said and kissed the dark haired.  
'I know' Erestor said and took their child in his lap and begun to walk to the dinning room.  
'You cheeky Advisor'


End file.
